Life changing events
by Owlyone
Summary: Reyna has been through a lot of life changing events. Mr.Riordan never tells us how Reyna ended up on Circe's island or how she made it to camp Jupiter or how she survived the pirates. Hopefully this story will explain everything. ( This is my first fanfiction so it's probably not very good. Rated K Just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up all of this story will be from Reyna's point of view and also I attend a British school so some words will be spelt differently please don't tell me that some of the words are spelt wrong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize

Introduction:

I sighed and rolled over on my bed. I could not sleep, despite the fact that my bed is about as comfortable a bed as you can get. (It was stuffed with Pegasus down.) I assumed it was late. Maybe midnight? I rolled over again to check the clock which stood on my bedside table. It was 4:00 a.m in the morning. I groaned. Perhaps I was developing Insomnia? I hoped not.

In exactly 4 hours I would become the praetor of New Rome. Well, most probably. Unless something went horribly wrong (Which knowing my luck would happen.) I would become one of New Rome's most important people in a few hours!

I still couldn't believe it. I had been nominated praetor, when I had completed a quest and saved a comrade from certain death during it. **(A/N. If you want I can write another fan fiction on this.)** I'm sorry am I being to dramatic. My whole life is dramatic everything that has to do with my life is dramatic. Whoops! Now I'm rambling. I tend to do that quite often.

Anyways I didn't understand why I couldn't sleep. I mean sure I was nervous. (Who wouldn't be?) What if I tripped over my toga and fell on my face? Or what if one of the gods had an objection? Yes you heard me right, the roman gods do exist. My mother is Bellona the roman goddess of war.

Bellona's children are meant to be powerful and brave warriors, so the nervousness issue is new to me. Also there was another unfamiliar feeling. I closed my eyes and scoured my mind in search of the sleep that continued to evade me, but it didn't come instead I found a memory one that was so vivid yet seemed as if it had happened an entire lifetime ago.

_Flashback_

"_Reyna wake up! You are going to be late for school and your first day!" Hylla's singsong voice floated to my ears. First day? What was she talking about? My brain took a second to register. Today was my first day at my new part time job at Circe's spa a job where I would be making and handing out cocktails and smoothies, by the swimming pool but first of course I had to endure school for 4 hours. My sister Hylla and I lived together on Circe's island in the sea of monsters Circe's protection kept us safe from them, thank goodness. Hylla and I had never been as close as we should have we were close but not completely we fought a lot but we would always make up eventually. No 13 year old girl would be allowed to have a full time job on Circe's island. Hylla had a full time job but that was only because she was 17, 4 years older than me. I yawned loudly my pet leopard Leila purred and trotted over to my bed to be petted. I stroked her lovingly and sighed. We had the perfect life on Circe's island but sometimes I felt it was too perfect. I wanted adventure in my life, I was never one to sit still and relax both figuratively speaking and literally. I have ADHD and Dyslexia. According to Hylla all demigods had them. Demigods are the children of an Olympian god or goddess and a human. We were both daughters of Bellona the roman war goddess our father was called Francisco Gonzalez he was Spanish but other than that I didn't know anything about him I don't even know how we ended up on Circe's island. We've lived here ever since I can remember. I decided to ask Hylla about it when I got home from work later that evening. With that thought I jumped out of bed and ran over to my walk in closet. I looked in the mirror in side it a slightly plump looking girl stared back at me. I had always been rather plump, some of the really nasty girls at school called me name like fatty. Hylla however was like an older version of me with lighter hair and eyes but contrary to me she was slightly skinny. Hmmm... What to wear today I pondered I can never really be bothered when it comes to clothes I pulled on my school uniform A white long sleeved shirt and a navy blue skirt. I also ended up wearing the ring that had appeared in my jewellery box a few days ago it had a sword and a torch in an X shape I didn't know where it had come from so I had showed it to Hylla, and she told me it was the symbol of Bellona she also told me that she had had one exactly like it when she was my age, it was given to her by our father. I hopped down the stairs, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table, pulled hair up in a bun, screamed bye to Hylla and raced outside slamming the door behind me. Circe's Island was probably the size of one of the Maldives islands and almost the same shape. There were 1,124 inhabitants on the island including Circe herself 1,130 if you count the Guinea pigs. We organised the island in to 3 parts the school ant the spa and resort was on the central part of the island, the docks were the smallest part of the island and the accommodation was the largest part of the island. I was headed to the central part of the island. On the way there I stopped at my best friend Megan's house Megan had arrived at the island a months before us .She was the same age as me give or take a few years._

_I knocked on her door. "Come on Meg you're making us both late." I yelled to her_

_Megan poked her out the door her forest green eyes met mine. Megan had tanned skin and red hair that cascaded down her shoulders in elegant curls. She grinned when she saw who it was and slid the rest of her slender body out the door. _

"_Hey, Rey Rey"_

"_Stop calling me that" I cried exasperatedly. She had always called me that it had eventually become a term of endearment.' Rey Rey' was officially the worst nick name ever. _

_She laughed lightly and said "You know you love it." _

_We chatted all the way to school. _

_School seemed to take forever to finish that day, even though it only lasted four hours. First we had history which was mainly based on Greek and Roman mythology, then we had Geography, after that we had B&M which stood for Beauty and Makeup which was a waste of time in my opinion, but Circe wanted all the girls on the island to be just as elegant as her,(Which was next to impossible.) the next lesson was Sorcery and Magic in which we learned to use the same powers that Circe had, it was only basic magic though, only a child of Hecate – the magic goddess- could manage any levels higher than the first and there weren't any of those on the island other than Circe herself. During break one of the horrible girls walked up to me her name was Skye she was a pretty little blonde thing with enormous blue eyes which made all the adults coo at her. She spilt her juice on me and then screamed for everyone to hear: "Hey everyone fatty wet herself." All the girls apart from Megan and I fell about laughing. I ran in to the bathroom to wash the stain off my skirt and hide my tears, while Megan stood up for me outside._

_Finally school was over. It was time for work! I was quite nervous as I walked towards the pool. I wished feverishly that Megan was here, but Megan had chosen a job in a cafe at the other end of the island. I gulped nervously without warning a girl popped up in front of me I nearly screamed_

"_Hey now, there's no need to scream I'm not that ugly am I?" said the girl who was actually quite pretty. _

_She had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes her skin was a pale lily white colour, as if she never went in to the sunlight. She looked to be a bit older than me. She wore a lot of eyeliner and mascara so she looked a bit like a panda._

"_My name is Sapphire but you can call me Saffy all my friends do."_

"_I'm Reyna. The new employee here." I said_

"_Really? I work here too! Come on kid let me show you around!" She cried grabbing my hand and practically dragging me after her._

_My first day of work was hard carrying the drinks was required a lot more balance than I had originally anticipated. The washing part was easy enough though I let Sapphire handle the mixing._

_Saffy quickly became one of my closest friends. She was really friendly and had a good sense of humour she was just someone I could be myself around. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (Snort) I wish!**

**Thanks to anyone who read the Intro I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Continuing Flashback_

_The next day I woke up to a rumour that there were visitors on the island a boy and a girl. Apparently Hylla had welcomed them on the docks that morning. Today was a weekend and I had nothing to do so I decided to drop by Megan's house. Megan answered the door with a grin on her face._

_"Hey Meg! Why are you so happy today?" I asked. "Did you get that new pet panther you wanted?"_

_"No, something even better." She replied happily._

_"Um, I don't know! Do you think you could tell me perhaps?"_

_"You heard about the visitors I presume?"_

_She continued without giving me a chance to answer._

_"One of them is a boy, right? So I changed my mind I want a new Guinea pig instead." __**(A/N. Heh, Heh New Guinea ...pig. No? Fine.)**_

_"Cool" I said grinning_

_Megan was always a bit animal crazy she wanted to become a vet on the island when she grew up. I on the other hand wanted to travel the world. Megan had laughed when I told her my life's ambition._

_I stayed over at Megan's house for hours we chatted and laughed the whole time. It was after noon by the time I decided to go home. _

_I was on the way home when Hylla appeared out of nowhere she leapt at me knocking me over. Her face was pale and tears streamed down her cheeks. There was a nasty cut on her cheek that was bleeding the blood mingled with her tears and dripped down off her face. She tried to tell me something but I couldn't understand what she was saying she mumbled something frantically. _

_"What's wrong, Hy?" I asked somewhat alarmed now_

_She gestured frantically at her mouth._

_"You can't speak?" I guessed ._

_She shook her head and continued signal wildly at her mouth. She opened it and I gave a disgusted squeal of shock. There was a lot blood within her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and I screamed. There was a hideous gash on it that was bleeding profusely._

_Hylla made shushing noises. She produced a tiny note book and pen from her pocket. (I wondered why she had it.)And opened it, the first page read __**Reyna we have got to get out of here!**_

_"What? Why?" I asked, bewildered._

_She turned to the next page and scribbled something down. She turned to show me. This time the words: __**PIRATE ATTACK!**__ Were crammed in huge lettering on the page._

_"Huh?" _

_We were in the middle of the sea of monsters no pirates could reach us here... Unless the pirates were already on the island. Hylla was scribbling furiously in her note book._

_Her note book now read:_

**_A long time ago, in the year 1718 Circe had captured a band of pirates one of them was believed to be the notorious Edward Teach better known as Blackbeard. Circe turned him and all of his crew into Guinea pigs. _**

_I still didn't see how the pirates could have attacked I mean they were Guinea pigs ... right? Or were they? Even if they were couldn't Circe stop them?_

_I looked back at Hylla who was, once again scribbling on the notebook. I waited patiently for her to finish. _

_She showed me her notebook again it said: __**Reyna they are back we need to leave now. **__(and then as if reading my thoughts she gave a sob and added):__**Circe is dead.**_

_I was so shocked I sat down on the ground. Circe couldn't be dead, she couldn't. She was the most powerful sorceress in the world! She was meant to protect us. How could she be dead? There had been a rumour going around the island for years that she was immortal. The few times I'd met her she had even seemed immortal. She was so pretty she didn't look over 20 years old! _

_The danger that we were in was finally sinking in. What would the pirates do to us if they caught us. Surely they wouldn't kill us. We were only children. We didn't do anything to them. Now that they'd killed Circe maybe they would leave us alone. Then there the matter of Hylla. How had her tongue been cut? Who had cut it? Had it been the pirates? She seemed really upset about Circe. _

_Maybe Circe was still alive. Maybe Hylla had been imagining it. It wasn't uncommon for Hylla to have nightmares. She always seemed so tough but at night I could usually hear her crying through the walls. She often looked tired in the mornings. Once she had even come into my room in the middle of the night and slept in my bed with me._

_In the morning I had asked her what was wrong but she had ignored me._

_Perhaps Hylla had been asleep and she had had a nightmare about this that was especially vivid so that she thought it was real, But that didn't explain her tongue..._

_I was so lost in thought, I didn't realise Hylla was pulling me to my feet. I snapped out of my daydreams when she began dragging me._

_"Hey, where are you taking me?"I asked, panicked._

_"Hylla! Stop! Please! Sapphire and Megan what will they do?" I asked tearfully. I was almost hysterical._

_She ignored my protests and continued trying to drag me._

_"Hy, we can't just leave everyone! What about Megan and Sapphire a-a-and what about Samantha? " Samantha was Hylla's best friend. I had never liked her much, because she was Skye's sister. _

_Hylla stopped in her tracks. Her face was grimand tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrote something in her note book. I read it over her shoulder: __**Samantha is dead.**_

_"Oh."I heard shouting coming from the way we had come. Hylla's eyes widened and she began to run. I stumbled after her tripping and cursing. _

_We ran on and on for what seemed like ages. Finally the docks came in to sight. The dock was where we kept the boats that had come ashore on the island. There were all kinds of boats here Row boats, Viking boats, Cruise ships, Pirate ships, (Looked like Circe had caught many pirates.) Rafts and little yellow inflatable boats. _

_I noticed that There was a big space in between two boats. Someone must have escaped this gave me hope._

_Suddenly a hand shot out from somewhere and grabbed my wrist. I screamed. _

_"Hylla run!" I shrieked but Hylla had stopped and was staring at me._

_Then she charged straight at me and I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, Hylla had a cutlass strapped on to her hip. She took it out of her sheath and swung it over her head._

_"Surrender, and drop your weapon, or she dies!" a voice boomed out from somewhere behind me" I craned my head around Black beard himself was standing right behind me in all his glory. He was munching on a piece of celery. It was kind of hard to take him seriously while he was doing so._

_He wore a Tricorn hat, a long coat, breeches, and boots. It was just like in the stories there were sticks of dynamite knotted in to his the tangled mess that was his beard as well as sawdust shavings. I wondered vaguely what had happened to the dynamite while had been a rodent. His eyes were wild. Altogether he looked like a rabid-celery-chewing -lunatic._

_I craned my neck around even more the pirate who was holding me looked to be around 30 which I found surprising as Hylla had said the pirates had been with Circe for a very long time. He had almond coloured hair and lilac eyes he was also unshaven and had a stubble. His breath smelt like Cabbage. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He wore no shirt but thankfully he did wear breeches. A dagger (which I assumed was his was pressed against my neck_

_Meanwhile Hylla had been staring at me she looked like a cornered animal. She wouldn't run. She couldn't leave me. I felt a sharp pain and then everything went black . _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in aeons but I have had some really huge writers block. I'll try to update more often. Hey listen Guys I am just going to stop writing in Italics because it is kind of annoying having to emphasise words in bold as I use bold for writing things like these and for heading and subtitles.

Chapter 2:

Continuing flash back

When I woke up, everything was black. The world had turned into an enormous black void. I couldn't see anything. Where was I? Was I blind? I panicked momentarily my arms flailed and I lost my balance I fell on my back on to a hard surface which I assumed was the floor and gave a loud groan. That was around the time that I realised my eyes were still closed. I opened them warily.

I was in a small room. It wasn't very decorative It had a plain 4 poster bed (which I must have been lying on) a wardrobe and a kind of counter like the types Hylla had described in hotels ones that you open to find a mini fridge inside it (Don't ask me why Hylla was describing a hotel room because I honestly have no clue whatsoever.) there was a flat screen T.V on the wall above it on one side of the room there was a dresser above it hung a display case which contained a vast array of daggers. I wondered vaguely why the pirates had done that. Were they really that arrogant or were they just really dumb? Anyways there were 2 doors in the room one was next to the dresser the other was next to a window the latter was smaller. The room was entirely made of wood more like a cabin... a cabin on a ship.

I prayed to my mother I was wrong. There was a small window on the wall of the cabin I ran toward it and look out of it I saw a deck but more importantly beyond that I saw endless blue plains. I sat down on my bed.

I was on a ship. Maybe Hylla was on the same ship as me...No. I doubted it. They had probably killed her, but Hylla was tougher than they thought. No they had probably captured her as well.

Wait a minute! Am I captured? I don't know. I may be dead. I pinched myself. Well it felt real but maybe I was still solid but I was dead at the same time. I decided to check my surroundings I ran straight in to the wooden wall I rammed my shoulder in to it as hard as I could. OW! Nope. I am definitely not dead. Oh great! Now my shoulder and my back hurt one injury from falling on the floor and one from running into the wall. Wow! Is today Get-beat-up-by-inanimate-objects-like-walls-and-th e-floor day?

I sat down on the bed again. Okay. I took a deep breath and exhaled just like my yoga teacher used to tell me to. Gods, that seemed liked ages ago. What should I do? Well first off I could try and see if there was a bathroom on the other side of one of those doors. I really needed to relieve myself and maybe I could take a shower while I was at it? I decided to open the second door the smaller one.

I gasped. An enormous bathtub the size of a small swimming pool lay before me it had multiple taps all of which released different coloured water and soap one released rose scented water another released lavender there were so many I could never have counted them! **(A/N. I got the idea from Harry Potter the prefects bathroom.) ** Thankfully there was a toilet as well. I slid into the bathtub and relaxed in the water. I turned on all of the taps at once and loads of scents filled the air I recognised a few: Lavender, Lilies, Roses, Passion fruit, Vanilla, Strawberries and an orangey smell that I couldn't put my finger on. Yep, I have a really keen nose. Weird I know, but still.

I hopped out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I walked back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Guess what?! There was nothing in it. I turned around.

"Helooooo?" came a cautious voice from behind me. I whirled around and saw what I hadn't noticed before. There was a mirror on the wardrobe door. It was so big it took up all of the wardrobe door. And right in the centre of the mirror was a face. Yes! That's right! A face! Good gods I should be on medication! I am clearly delirious!

"Sorry,love I didn't mean to startle you." Oh great! Now I know I'm delirious for ! My mirror was talking to me! With a british accent! Why is that so scary again?

"Don't be alarmed, dear, My name is Eliza what yours?" Aagh! My mirror's name was Eliza! ?

I said something real intelligent like, "Uhdu?"

"I know it comes as shock at first. Having a talking mirror and all I mean" She giggled.

"What's your name , Lovie? you haven't told me yet."

"R-reyna" I stuttered. I had just found out what my voice sounded like when it was like...10 octaves higher.

I gathered myself together. Come on Reyna! You grew up with a sorceress on a sorceress' island, and you're frightened out of your wits by a talking mirror! I gave myself a quick mental slap.

"Excuse me, Eliza. Could you perhaps tell me where I am?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course! You are on board _The Empress _the finest ship to sail in the world."She told me proudly

"Oh! Um... where exactly is _The Empress_ heading?"

"Ah! Well to be brutally honest, Lovie I don't actually know."

"Okay" I shivered suddenly remembering I was dripping wet.

"Silly me! Where are my manners? Right, Deary let's get you some clothes! Ask for what clothing items you require and I'll get it for you."

"How?"

"Magic" Eliza said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm..."

"I will probably have to dress practically so no skinny jeans. It looked pretty hot outside from the window so something lightweight. It is probably really stupid of me thinking about clothes, but I need something to take my mind off things." I gabbled to Eliza.

She gave a curt nod and magicked some clothes for me they appeared on hangers in the wardrobe. I ended up wearing a black t-shirt, camouflage trousers that came up to my knees and black combat boots. I thanked Eliza and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out drawers frantically until I found a hairbrush. I quickly untangled my hair and platted it tightly.

I looked thoughtfully at the glass display case with the daggers. I searched for a latch or something to open it and found one. It was fairly stiff it probably hadn't been used in a while. I struggled with it for a few minutes until it opened. There were so many daggers it was pretty hard to pick one. Eventually I discovered one that I liked it was small and plain yet easily concealed. The Dagger itself was made of gold it had leather wrapped around the handle. The sheath was plain and unadorned. I strapped it to my hip with a belt I asked Eliza for.

I knew I had a pretty good aim so it would be useful if I needed to throw it. I closed the case with a snap, and sat down on the bed now all I had to do was wait. I had already tried the door to see if it was locked. It was.

I sighed. Just as I began to relax the door flew open with a bang! A man stuck his head into my room his face was a mass of scars and he had close cropped greying hair he looked intimidating, but his pale almost colourless eyes twinkled with a mixture of mischief and kindness. He grinned when he saw me.

When he spoke his voice was soft and slightly hoarse. "The captain wants to see you!" was all he'd said.


End file.
